A Visit With Charlie
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Bella, Nessie, and Jake visit Charlie in Forks for the first time in five years. Contains a forgetful Bela, a coloring book, and diet coke. VERY RANDOM!


1**This is just a random story I thought up today. Takes place five years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie, Bella, and Jake go to visit Charlie in Forks.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

It has been four years since I've seen Charlie. I was pretty excited to see him, though also nervous because Renesmee didn't look five years old. On the contrary, she looks ten.

I was riding in the Ferrari with Jake and Nessie (Edward would've come, were it not for the fact that he hasn't hunted in almost a month, which was saying an awful lot) to Charlie's house in Forks, Washington. I was surprised I even remembered how to get to my old house. My human memories were starting to fade.

"I'm so excited to visit Grandpa!" Renesmee exclaimed., while bouncing in her seat. Nessie made a habit out of acting her biological age when we visited Charlie or Renee, or when they visited us. I'm so proud of her. She's finally gotten the hang of it! "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." I replied. A few minutes later, I parked at the curb of Charlie's house. Nessie swung the door open and hopped out. After slamming the door, she raced up to the porch. Jake and I followed. Nessie rang the doorbell.

I heard my dad walk to the door and unlock it. He opened it and smiled widely. He gasped teasingly. "Is that my little granddaughter? You've gotten so big!"

Nessie giggled and hugged Charlie. "Hi, Grandpa!"

I smiled at my dad and held my breath. "Hey, Dad."

"Bella, Jake." Charlie greeted. "Where's Edward?"

"Migrane." I lied easily. "He says 'hi', though."

Charlie nodded and stepped aside to let us in. He chuckled as Nessie skipped into the living room. "Bella, what are you feeding that child? She grows at least an inch every time I see her."

I shrugged and smiled. "Meat...protein...milk. That sort of stuff."

We sat down. Charlie already had a coloring book and c rayons set out on the coffee table for his granddaughter. Nessie went straight to work coloring the first page.

"So, Dad," I asked. "Has anything changed in Forks since I left?"

"Not really." Charlie shrugged. "A pipe bo mb went off at Forks High."

I was mildly surprised. "Really? How the hell did that happen?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and glanced at Nessie. Oops ...I was supposed to be acting like Nessie's five, not fifteen! I cleared my throat. "Excuse me..."

"So, uh...were there any casualties at Forks High?" Jake asked.

I smiled at Jake gratefully. Charlie didn't notice. He continued. "A few people were hurt, but nothing major."

"That's good." I said.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah. Heh...you know, in all my years living here, there has never been anything quite that exciting. In fact, I think apart from the pipe bomb incident, the most exciting thing that happened was you almost getting hit with that van during your junior year in high school." Charlie looked at me.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "I got hit by a car?"

"Almost." Charlie replied. "You don't remember? A month after you moved here...it was icy...Edward pushed you out of the way or something..."

"Oh!" I said. I vaguely remembered, now. It was the first time I noticed something weird about Edward. And who was the boy in the van again? Taylor? Skylar? Oh, never mind.

Charlie looked slightly amused. "Don't tell me you don't remember!"

"Not really." I blurted out.

(RPOV)

I listened to my mother and grandfather's conversation while coloring in the coloring book of Disney princesses that my grandfather gave me. I enjoyed pretending I was a little kid. It makes me feel like a normal kid for once.

My head snapped up when my mom accidentally blurted out that she forgot something happened to her like six years ago. I slowly got up and walked behind my mom.

Grandpa wrinkled his brow in confusion. "How does someone forget something like that?"

I suddenly had an idea. I've read that Diet Coke can make you forget things sometimes. I conspicuously placed a palm on my mother's cheek showing her a diet coke can. She seemed to follow...

"I drink a lot of diet coke." My mom replied.

"And...what does diet coke have to do with forgetting things?" Grandpa questioned further.

I walked around, sat on Mom's lap put my arms around her and whispered quietly "Diet coke has a substance in it that makes people forget things sometimes."

My mom faked a coughing fit and repeated what I said. My grandpa seemed to accept that answer.

"I have heard of that happening." He said. "Try to go easy on the beverage, okay?"

"I will." Mom promised.

Jake shrugged. "Hey, at least it ain't alcohol! Am I right?"

Both my mom and I glared at Jake. He blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry..."

"So, Dad, have you seen any good movies lately?" My mom asked.

"Actually, just yesterday I rented The Waterhorse." Grandpa replied. "Have you seen it?"

I nodded. "It's my favoritest."

My grandpa, mother, and Jake all laughed, amused. I smiled. Man, I'm good at acting aren't I?

(BPOV)

Diet coke? Where does Nessie come up with this stuff? I have to admit, though. That is a good cover story to my forgetfulness of my human years.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I set Nessie on Jake's lap and headed to the door. My eyes widened in horror as I saw who was there.

"Edward!" I whispered. I pushed him backwards gently and walked outside, shutting the door behind me. "What are you doing here? I told my dad you have a migrane and couldn't make it!"

"Why would you tell him that?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't exactly tell him you were hunting." I shrugged.

He got it. "Oooh, good point."

I smiled and kissed him. "It's okay. I'll see you back at the house."

Edward smiled back at me. "Okay." He turned and sprinted towards the Cullen's old house.

I sighed and walked back inside and into the living room. Charlie, Jake, and Nessie were all staring at me.

"Girl Scouts." I lied- again. "I didn't have any money with me, so..."

Charlie looked even more confused. "I don't ever recall any girl scouts here."

"That's because when I lived here, they always came when you weren't home." I kept at it.. "I never bought any girl scout cookies, so...I guess they stopped coming."

"But they came today." Charlie stated.

"Probably to give us a second chance, but I guess I blew it when I didn't have any money with me." I shrugged.

Charlie stared at me for a minute, then shrugged. "All right."

I sat down next to Jake. "Hey, Nessie, why don't you tell Grandpa what you're learning in Kindergarten?"

No, Nessie hasn't been attending Kindergarten. Does she look five? No, she's In the fifth grade at our home in a small town in New Hampshire.

Nessie cleared her throat. "I learned the ABCs."

"That's great!" Charlie said cheerfully. "Do you know the Alphabet song?"

"Of course, Grandpa!" Nessie said in mock shock. She bagan singing. "_'A, B, C, D, E, F, G/. H, I, J, K L, M, N, O, P./ Q, R, S, T, U, V/ W, X, Y, and Z/ Now I know my ABCs/ Next time, won't you sing with me?'_"

We all clapped. I have to hand it to my daughter- she's an even better actress than I am!

...Wait, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Oh well.

XXXX

We stayed for a couple more hours, then it was time to go. We piled into my Ferrari and sped off to the Cullens'.

"Nessie, I'm so proud of you." I said. "You did so good at Grandpa's!"

"She always does." Jake smiled at Nessie and winked.

Nessie just shrugged and smiled. "It's in the genes."

Heh...what do you know? It really is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! ^_^**


End file.
